


TehPenguinz III: Puffle Of Smoke

by Pteriforever



Series: TehPenguinz! [3]
Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated G for mild violence/</p>
    </blockquote>





	TehPenguinz III: Puffle Of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for mild violence/

TehPenguinz part III: Puffle Of Smoke

 

It was ghostly, the sky pale. Nobody was watching. Hugykinz was there, and nobody else was.

What he now knew was unbelievable. If he could gain control of the Puffle Of Smoke before Naturo10, he could become very powerful! Maybe even more powerful than Tyce, perhaps.

There was, of course, just one problem. Nobody knew where it was! It could have been anywhere, but following a string of possible sightings from the Secret Observatory, he deduced it must be near the western edge of the island by now.

Another problem presented itself. Tyce, too, had disappeared, not telling anybody where he was going. It could be dangerous leaving the place to FattyServantBoy and the Pwnage Kittens.

Just as he left the hideout, a Pwnage kitten raced up to him, and dropped a message at his feet. The kitten seemed, in a way, too eager to get away, it's blue-silver fur vanishing like water.

Startled, he picked it up hurriedly. Slightly more thoroughly than he would have otherwise done, he checked the envelope for any signs that it was from anybody he knew. They usually had their own symbols or markings, but the envelope was completely blank.

He carefully opened it. He didn't usually get blank letters.

Inside was a carefully written note. It read:

"Hello, Hugykinz. I now know the location of the Puffle Of Smoke. There are still four days left, and in Tyce's absence, I have sent this information to you.

It is still not far from the hollow in the trees to the southwest of here. Ronin is currently tracking it. It is very difficult to catch, and seems to be alert at all times. We will keep chasing it, we will find it!

~Naturo10"

Hugykinz was startled. Tyce HAD sent Naturo10 on a quest to retrieve the Puffle Of Smoke, but Hugykinz knew that if it was successful, he would be unlikely to have full access to it for long enough to use it's powers for himself.

He knew that it was all in the team's best interest that it was captured as quickly as possible.

Why it was all so important he had just figured out. He had bought a book from Donut's Clan about all the exotic and unique creatures on the island. The Puffle Of Smoke, in particular, had knowledge no other creature could hope of gaining, because it had an infinite memory and, although it was not truly immortal, would be reincarnated with all it's past experiences, but only if it died of natural causes.

But that wasn't all. It could see, and allowed it's owner to see, both the true future and intended destiny, and particularly the dissonance between the two, for any penguin.

The book had been very well explained, Hugykinz thought, but it was a bit too deep for a single session. As even this was remarkable to know, he could see why Tyce wanted it so badly.

He knew how he could get it, if only he had Megcat to give him some vital passwords...

 

Snurple did not know what to do at all. Keyblader had left in a hurry after the previous meeting. The day had cleared up after the meeting, and it was now warmer and less grey and gloomy. It was not too much longer when Frupplex88 appeared. Frupplex88 had come quicky and had started talking right away, so even though it sounded important, Snurple was quite befuddled.

"Ok, so Keyblader asked me to tell you. There is a change of plan.", Frupplex88 started. However, before he could go on, Snurple interrupted, "What plan?"  
"Oh, DON'T tell be you weren't listening at the meeting! The plan! We were gong to put all our effort into reclaiming the chaotic world portals. Most of them have been shut down before keyblader left, but Syrig's portal is still open and is completely unusable because of the armies of cats coming though it! I think Tyce is trying to gather some to help his Pwnage Kittens."

Snurple was alarmed. This was very bad news! But then one bad thought struck Snurple.

"But if the portal is unusable, then where are Syrig, and Snowy and Lizzie and the others?", he asked seriously.

"That's the problem we're trying to fix. However, something even more urgent is happening. I can't explain very well", Frupplex88 replied with very little emotion.

Frupplex88 now held up a rectangular mirror in front of him, facing the ground. In the faint snow, an image of about fifty cats formed. after about four seconds, the image dissolved into fog, and then reformed as a picture of a green penguin.

"This.", Frupplex88 said at last. Snurple had no idea that Frupplex88 was even allowed to bring Keyblader's fortune mirrors out here. As that thought disappeared, Snurple realised that the image represented Naturo10.  
"Keyblader says that this is the penguin we need to know more about. He is on a quest that could determine the fate of the whole island. Do you know anything about him?

"Yes", Snurple replied after a couple of seconds, in a hollow voice. "His name is Naturo10. He's working for Tyce, trying to get the Puffle Of Smoke. He appeared at the Secret Observatry six days ago, a couple of hours before you came. Oh yes, and he's usually with Ronin"

"How could Tyce trust this penguin such an important and difficult task? Naturo10 doesn't know a thing about that creature. Bur Ronin... Ronin is not to be underestimated"

Snurple wondered where Frupplex88 was going with this. Instead, Frupplex88 finished more quickly.

"Keyblader's just asking you to keep an eye on this penguin if you possibly can. His behaviours might hint at what Tyce is trying to do. I have to tell the others. Bye for now, I guess."

And with tha, he left.

Snurple was left is the snow, wondering if life was really meant to be this conusing.

And with that, he left to see where Naturo10 was.

 

Naturo10, on the other hand, was extremely worried. The Puffle Of Smoke had vanished, and Ronin had not come as he had promised. The hunt was not only not over, but it showed no signs of finishing any time soon. It was getting late, so he decided to give up for the day. He still had four or five days left to complete it, anyway.

The journey back was more eventful. Halfway back to Donut's Clan, he met the one penguin he had been hoping to stay away from. Hugykinz.

Hugykinz was surprisingly calm. "Tyce has, uhh... asked me to take over your mission. Yes, I'll arrange for you to still get your reward."  
Naturo10 felt happier about this now. The hunt was nowhere near as fun and easy as he'd thought it would be.

Hugykinz continued. "I have heard of a last-minute change. Our plans have been revealed, we have a new target. I have found our enemies' weak point."

As Naturo10 left, Hugykinz thought out loud, "I like where this plan is going."

However, when Hugykinz reached the secret hideout, Tyce was there, and was obviously not amused.

After a brief welcome, Tyce grew a bit more serious. "Why did you lie to him?", he asked.

Hugykinz was taken aback. "How do you know what I said?"

"It's very simple," said Tyce. "The Pwnage Kittens are sent patrolling the entire island. It's hard not to notice anything odd happening. But WHY did you have to take him off the mission?"

This seemed like a silly question. "Well, I thought I could catch it faster. I mean, I don't have any important duties, and he's not vital for our plans, anyway!"

Tyce moaned in annoyance. "You're still missing the point. There is no way that idiot could catch such an evasive creature. An invisible one, no less! I guess I never told you why I sent him on such an extremely difficult mission. The creature itself is not important!"

"Yeah, you never did tell me", Hugykinz agreed.

"Well, the reason is this. Megcat knows the ins and outs, all the secrets of both Donut's Clan and the Espi. She would be a useful addition to our team. I knew there was no way I could call one of the penguins without all three coming. I was relieved when Greenpaw didn't even turn up, or rather, Fattyservantboy had to chase him down. I wish we had spared him the effort. The reason is to send him away so as to get Megcat alone for at least a few days more!"

Now that Tyce had said it, it did make a lot more sense. However, Hugykinz had a better idea.

"That makes sense", he began logically, but I know how to catch them by surprise. I know you're using the portals in the Espi Hall as a nearly infinite supply of cats, which we could train up should too many more Pwnage Kittens be lost, but because of their new change in plan, it may be easier to change ours too, and strike a bit earlier than we originally intended. Then, while they try to regenerate from the shock, we can manipulate the island through Donut. Does that sound good?"

Tyce was taken aback. "That sound like a pretty good plan", he began, but I was actually planning something else for the cats. The Puffle Of Smoke might be useful, after all, but don't put too much effort into it. I'll need your help if they show up."

Hugykinz slowly began backwards with a subtle nod, back to refine his plans.

 

The next day, Snurple found himself near the usual Espi meeting place. As Frupplex88 had warned him, he did not enter. Instead, he searched all around the normally invisible enterance, surprised that it wasn't covered up as it normally was.

To his surprise, he saw a red penguin peek out from between some trees. He recognised it as Ronin, and to his relief he didn't seem to glaring at him. Frupplex88's words echoed in his mind for several moments before he could think again.

After a moment, Ronin came out again, followed by Naturo10 and Greenpaw. By some strage coincidence, the appearance of Naturo10 seemed to cause three pwnage kittens to dash across the landscape. They slowly approached, and then stopped, as if they had forgotten something.

Greenpaw said something to Naturo10, but at this great distance it was impossible to hear.

A yellow-orange object flashed into view. It vanished again, and with a rush and a shout from Ronin, the three of them ran off in a line.

"There it is! The Puffle of Smoke!", Ronin said, just loudly enough for Snurple to hear.

They rushed onwards, but the yellowish blur Snurple assumed to be the Puffle of Smoke was heading towards him. He could see that its agility alone made it very safe from all dangers.

He could see the three split up in an attempt to control it, but very soon they had lost its trail entirely.

The Puffle zoomed towards him.

When it was about five metres away, it stopped, and made a whirring noise. Snurple was too amazed by it to shout out when the three pwnage kittens, as well as another three that had just arrived, pounced at Naturo10.

"There it is! Take it!" a moderately distant voice boomed appropriately.

The six Pwnage Kittens were now heading straight for the Puffle Of Smoke.

"Yes! Only five days to go!

Naturo10 and Greenpaw were also trying to get to the creature, which had now crept even closer to Snurple. When it was barely two metres away, something horrible happened. Snurple's vision clouded as fog materialised. The sky mutated into a giant, sickly olive green sheet. The landscape was suddenly littered with bizarre spirits, and pyramidial stones carved with ancient runes. Snurple felt that he should have been terrified, but instead felt only a bit uncomfortable, as if he was transparent.

The horrors continued. The puffle of smoke was now a ball of purple, crackly fire. The distant trees were dead, creepy, and bloodstained. The ground seemed to go nebulous. However, for some reason, all this did not seem to matter to Snurple. Naturo10, Greenpaw, and Ronin came closer.

It was not over yet. Snurple's unease gave way to horror as Greenpaw rapidly morphed into a horrible, indescribable monster.

Snurple was shocked back to reality as two pwnage kittens chased the Puffle away from Snurple. He now felt sick and dizzy.

"Umm, what's wrong?"

Naturo10 came over to him.

In reply, Snurple could only mutter something similar to "Puffle, Greenpaw, horrible".

To his slight comfort, Naturo10 didn't bother to ask any more questions. Instead, he chased after the Pwnage kittens in a crazy rush. He could obviously not keep up.

One of the four that had stayed behind flew at him, knocking him over. Greenpaw had seemingly disappeared. Ronin was trying to fight off two at once. Snurple got up hazily, but suddenly his mind cleared back to normal. This was important. He reached around his bag, and after a four-second pause, he found his lightning ray. To him, it seemed that he only needed to point it at one before it disappeared. One, the one he assumed to be the leader, threw a Pwnage Muffin at him, but it fell short quite a way to the left of him, as cats don't have good throwing skills.

He scrambled up the rock behind him as the pwnage kittens left, after a call from who he assumed to be Hugykinz. Ronin, the only one left in view, left quickly without a word.

Snurple didn't quite know what to make of it all. His mind was spinning as he thought up the numerous conspiracy theories that might have been happening at that very moment.

Three days later, Snurple recieved a note from Keyblader calling him to an unscheduled meeting. Snurple couldn't even begin to imagine what would be this urgent. However, he knew than he shouldn't ask too many questions with Keyblader, so he decided to come anyway.

He was a moderately short distance away, so he figured he could get there in about 20 minutes. The time specified in the note was not too far off, but he decided it would be fine if he waited a little longer.

Before long, he saw a small pebble fall almost a metre to the southwest of him. About eleven seconds later, another one fell, almost missing him. By now he was very curious, and slightly annoyed that somebody was throwing rocks at him.

He stood up a bit straighter to see over a ridge of rocks. He could easily see Ronin now, standing out against the ice. Ronin tilted his head diagonally and then shouted at him.

"Are you coming?"

Snurple continued onwards to a less difficult range to Ronin.

"Going where?" he said, as soon as he was close enough for Ronin to hear without yelling.

"The meeting", he replied. "There are only 25 minutes left.", he said, half-meaningfully, in an uncharacteristically serious undertone.

Snurple followed quietly. All he could hear was the grinding crunch of the ground beneath him. He hurried along to keep pace with Ronin.  
He heard another sound after a few minutes, and a ridiculous pale orange penguin, who was probably from Donut's Clan, was walking some distance in front of him. Eventually, he reached the place where the espi meetings were held. The dark penguin was there, and he gave the password and Espi number, and then entered into the somewhat lengthy corridor that led into the Espi Hall. A few the doors to the eft were open, but most of them were shut and locked. He secretly wondered what they were for and he opened the large wooded door into the empty, spacious Espi Hall. He could hear Ronin shuffling behind him, but he was also struck with an uneasy feeling, as if a shadow was watching from behind him.

It felt like only about ten seconds before Frupplex88 entered. The portal was blocked up by branches and rocks, and Syrig and her friends were safe, sitting on small raised blocks of stone.

Pretty soon, Snurple noticed that Frupplex88 was holding something. Only about one second after he noticed, Frupplex88 held it up so he could see.

"It's a lost guinea pig I found a couple of days ago. Isn't she cute? She's still quite small, of course, but she's very tame and doesn't seem to have any home at all. I've named her Furrki."

Whatever it was, Snurple didn't think it looked like a guinea pig. Sure, it was kind of cute, but it was covered in silver-flecked prickly red feathers, and had stunning cyan eyes. The creature was strangely quiet and peaceful. Maybe Frupplex88 was just good with animals.

Snurple did not have anything else to puzzle over, but he was soon interrupted by Keyblader entering. Ronin, too, had been very quiet during his time in the Espi Hall.

Keyblader started the meeting in the usual way, which they were all, except possibly Ronin, highly accustomed to. Snurple did not really feel properly curious to the correct degree until he brgan talking about the reason for the meeting.

"So, I have called this meeting for a very urgent reason."

Ronin was starry with excitement.

"First, and probably worst, Tyce now has the Puffle Of Smoke. We can all imagine what he'd do to it if he knew we wanted it. All we need is to keep it out of trouble.

This will be a major operation, and we begin in only two days. I know that at least one them has something planned for that day, so it would be a good day to free it, as they might be distracted"

Everyone was awed by Keyblader's perfect speech.  
"But that's not all. Cats are escaping from Syrig's world throught the portal. We had to have it blocked up. It's pretty much a wasteland out there now, anyway. At least all of the other guinea pigs got out in time... "

As if on cue, the barrier's top partly collapsed and a small number of cats ran out and down the hallway.

All the guinea pigs, Including Furrki, thought this was horrifying for some reason, and started squeaking madly and scampering around looking for shelter.

"Wait, what?", said Frupplex88.

"Ok, everyone, calm down. That's enough.", said Keyblader after a few moments of chaos.

No difference.

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH", Keyblader shouted along with some red lightning, trying to cry out above the frenzied squeaks.

That stopped them. All the guinea pigs returned to one corner.

Keyblader sighed.

Eventually he could talk again.

"We have only two days to get ready. All of you should make sure your Espi gear is clean and in working order. All guinea pigs should be well rested. Frupplex88, you should get some stuff ready for Ronin. You know, the kind of thing that might eventually be useful. We can't get anything too serious in order, but, you know, spare bits of wood and metal, that kind of thing."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Snurple knew exactly what to do.

He felt a shuddering in the air behind him as he heard cracking. Soon, something rose up from the floor.

 

"Some pretty fun controls you have here", said Hugykinz in an odd, casual manner that didn't sound as evil as any of them expected.

At first, none of them even reacted, just fell silent, as if they had missed something. Keyblader had been talking at the time, but had then stopped.

He , as usual, was the first to speak.

"What? You've been in my control room!?"

He said it angrily, but not angrily enough to shock even the guinea pigs.

Hugykinz began again.

"Did you really expect your codes to hold up against me forever? If you do, then you are all idiots."

Frupplex88 was slightly irritated.   
"Hey, can't we have an uninterrupted me-"

"ATTACK!"

Fourteen pwnage kittens flooded the hall.

"This is now really bad", said Frupplex88, mumbling.

The five guinea pigs tried to block the cats while Snurple got out his fluffy sword. Frantically waving it, he managed to knock back four or five back to the end of the hall. Lizzie and Snowy pounced at another. Keyblader wad blasting frantically.

"Frupplex88! Come help!", somebody shouted.

Frupplex88 didn't know what to do.

"I can't leave Furrki! SHe could get hurt!"

A feeling of hesitation clouded around him.

"Well Vapoury will help her! He's not very good at fighting anyway.

Vapoury jostled over to Furrki. The Pwnage Kittens were now falling back. They were completely terrified of Fireball and his signature Fire Nova attack after what happened in a previous battle. When they finally left the room, Hugykinz was nowhere to be seen.

Snurple was very tired, and Snowy had been scratched by a Pwnage Kitten down her side, but other than that everyone was fine.

Frupplex88 brushed himself off.

"That's exactly the kind of confrontation we should be trying to stop. Tyce doesn't pose too much tangible threat. Maybe it's all in our minds?"

Keyblader sighed. "Look, Tyce may not be too threatening at the moment, but we haven't seen too many traces of him the past week. He's sure to be up to something."

"Or, he could have disappeared and will never return. Picture this. What if, they came with fifty cats instead of fourteen. We would have been completely blown apart."

Keyblader was looking a bit annoyed.

"Look, they're planning something in two days, we can't afford to lose time" , he said seriously.

 

The meeting quickly drew to a close. The day was slowly coming to an end, and not much really happened.

The next day, though, there was not much to do except listen to Keyblader's instructions. Snurple was checing everything. In addition to the regular things, he found he had a box marked "INFINITE PENCILS"

He certainly didn't remember putting it there.

However, he had enough common sense to know that meddling with the unknown always ends badly, so he put it back. All morning, he noticed, something was bothering him.

Ten minutes more and it was all ready to go. He felt a force slowly pushing him along.

Suddenly, it all went dark. He slipped into the familiar dream world. It was quickly sunset, and the sky was thundery and clouded over. He started out with the energy to run forever like his other visits to the world, but that power disappeared steadily. After only a minute or two (or was it three?) his vision turned dark, and when the world faded back into view, he was terrified.

"No, not again!" he shouted rebelliously, and in vain.

Nothing could stop the sky turning green. After what happened the last time, he was terrified. He had to look for somewhere to hide. Maybe through those safe-looking stones?

When he got there, though, something unexpected awaited him.

A glimmering spirit penguin was in the clearing between the stones. Snurple could not recognise it at all.

But then is started talking in a voice that sounded like an extrapolation of the wind.

"I have taken you here for a special reason. Something that may change your life forever lies in the battle ahead. But that is not all..."

Snurple was interested now.

"It may change destiny, you know. It could destroy us all, but it probably won't. Most can't fight the power of destiny. This will change the world forever..."

And with that, It vanished into whispers of vapour, and Snurple went back to reality.

"You have failed yet again"

Greenpaw was obviously terrified into position, but Naturo10 was merely annoyed.

"Look. You cheated. You got it youself. I was supposed to get it.", Naturo10 said.

"But you still didn't get it"

"I don't really care, Hugykinz. The Puffle Of Smoke is useless."

"Well I don't think so.", Hugykinz replied nastily.

Six Pwnage Kittens came beside Hugykinz, which was most unsettling to Naturo10.

Spotting an opportunity in the silence, Hugykinz spoke again.

"I could send these cats at you, and nobody would ever know what happened..."

Naturo10 shuddered as the tension in the air turned into a slight, brittle aura of a misaimed truce.

 

"Ok. Let's revise our basic plan one last time", Keyblader said, in front of the rest of the Espi, who maintained a tense atmosphere.

"You, Frupplex88, can go with Ronin and Snurple to scout around. Of course, you would haave to find Ronin first, and that might be difficult."

He gave Frupplex88 A remote control with four buttons on it.

"Press the red one to send a signal back here. Then we move onto the next phase. The yellow one isn't programmed at the moment. The blue one calls for more time."

Frupplex88 understood, and nodded.

"I have an idea!" said Frupplex88 after an inexplicable silence.

"How about, when I use the red button, you send the guinea pigs to help?"

"That could work", said Keyblader. "I have a feeling that they are trying to target me. I don't really want to get directly involved. I'll try to help from a distance. Now, I think it's time to go in only 10 minutes. We all better hurry up."

They all nodded and left, except for Syrig, who was asleep in a corner.

Taking two last looks behind him, Snurple was ready. He was following Frupplex88, and was just about to ask him where he intended to find Ronin, when Ronin himself appeared in their path.

"Umm, hi. I heard that you needed me. There is a plan going on, right?"

Frupplex88 nodded again, and then kept going as he had done before. Snurple replied with a casual "Ok. Come on with us. Just be quiet."

As they neared the location, a snowstorm seemed to be on the horizon, so they were forced to hurry along. Ronin was looking subdued, but Snurple felt increasing unease. The unmistakable fur of two pwnage kittens appeared not too far ahead They took a long look at the three of them, then flickered away. Tyce's hideout was in sight.

Soon, Frupplex88 called them to a sudden halt. "I hear something. It means trouble."

They all stopped and listened too. They could hear Hugykinz in the hideout saying what sounded like "What? What do you mean danger is just out there? All of you can check if you want. The rest of you, get them!"

 

Naturo10 gasped as the six visible pwnage kittens came after him, plus some more from the countless number that were lurking in the shadows. The rest zoomed out of the cave much faster than he had imagined they were capable of. When they reached him, he dodged around the first couple, but they were incredibly agile. The next four were attacking him painfully before he got them away for a second. At that point, he climbed up some sloped stone stairs he didn't even know were there before and found an area full of desks with plans on them. Placing the desks as a barricade, he held off the pwnage kittens long enough to feel a little better. When he had his full strength back, he realised that Greenpaw wasn't with him. He remembered that Greenpaw went to run away and hide when the pwnage kittens came.

Greenpaw, on the other hand, was nere the enterance in a small branch of the main cave. It was narrow and low, and ended in a small cavern after a couple of metres. He had taken a flat block of ice, one of several that were being kept in the cave, and pulled it onto the enterance to the branch. For a few seconds he felt relieved, but then he wondered with panic how he was supposed to get out.

 

Luckily for Greenpaw, the ice block fell over and fractured as a ruch of pwnage kittens swept out the enterance.

Frupplex88 almost dropped the remote control with disbelief as about thirty pwnage kittens mixed in with a few regular cats flooded from the cave enterance. He regripped the controller hurriedly and pressed the red button as they flew towards them. As soon as they were within a decent range, however, they stopped. Snurple became even more scared when they started using their pwnage muffins. Snurple took his lightning ray and shot it in their direction. Several caught in the beam were scorched and thrown aside, but the others were just blown about a bit. The process repeated for about five minutes.

Greenpaw had found a piece of wood to defend himself with, and they became a bit safer. Still, there were too many of them to get a clear path to the only exit. Instead, he made for cover in the deep shadows of the end cavern of the hideout.

After a while, Hugykinz himself came out holdinging none of them had seen before. Even the pwnage kittens stopped for a couple of seconds to look at what he was doing. A red bolt of energy flew across the snow and hit Frupplex88, who suddenly started glowing red for a few seconds. When the glowing wore off, Frupplex88 seemed fine, but then gasped in horror."I can't use my Espi powers!"

Snurple watched with relief as Syrig, Fireball, Snowy, Lizzie, Vapoury, and Furrki entered the scene. The six spread out to stop the cats, but they couldn't for long. There were too many. Frupplex88 went to the top of a steep stone. Fireball charged a fire nova attack...

 

The guinea pigs made a big impact on the situation. They diverted attention away from Frupplex88, who was still helpless. Snurple backed away as Fireball kept charging his attack dangerously far up.

Then, with a deafening explosion, a wave of flames burst out, sending both pwnage kittens and the other guinea pigs flying.

The guinea pigs were all ok once the smoke cleared, but were almost flattened from being so close to Fireball, who was very, very, exhausted.

After that, most of the pwnage kittens scattered to save themselves.

Hugykinz had decided to end the battle once and for all. He rummaged through some documents and gizmos before he founf one special one. He played around with it in the half-darkness until it beeped four times. It was working. He rushed outside, and what looked like a small white comet was flying up into th sky.

"Six minutes to go", he thought.

He then proceeded deeper into the cave, only to be met by Naturo10.

"Why did you call me here?", said Naturo10. "You knew this was going to happen!"

Hugykinz leapt aside with moderate agility, and picked up Tyce's red metal sword. Dashing back into position, he pushed Naturo10 back.

Naturo10, through some odd luck, managed to knock it out of his hands. However, Hugykinz scrambled for it before he could.

Hugykinz thrust Naturo10 to the ground and continued.

Tyce came up to the battle scene, but the first thing he noticed was the sky. The strange thing that Hugykinz had fired into the air was now burning downwards at a crazy speed. Tyce paniced, and soon found Frupplex88's controller, which he had dropped somewhere in the confusion. Picking it up with curiosity, Tyce picked it up, while accidentally pressing the white button which Keyblader had not mentioned. This seemed to send an invisible shockwave up into the air. Whatever Hugykinz had fired had not stopped working, and all the fire surrounding it had ceased.

It was difficult to hear what Tyce was saying, but he rampaged in angrily, met by Hugykinz at the enterance.

"What have you done?!" was Tyce's first question.

Hugykinz was not intimidated by the much-cliched one-liner. "The Espi have come and invaded our precious base! I couldn't do anything else -- The pwnage kittens are terrified of those guinea pigs now!"

The angered look in Tyce's eyes changed to alarm as Snowy and Vapoury zoomed past.

"How many of them are there? How long have they been here?", Tyce asked desperately in rapid-fire.

Hugykinz was taken aback. "I counted just the two of them -- counting the guinea pigs makes around seven."

"And the pwnage kittens?"

"They fled after the red guinea pig did some sort of magic attack."

"Then we will need to capture it", Tyce said in a whispery voice.

"How are we going to do that?", Hugykinz asked in amazement.

"Look, I have a plan" said Tyce. You have your Depower Gun, don't you?"

"Yes", replied Hugykinz, thoughtfully. "It has three charges left."

Keyblader sensed that something was amiss. A plan formed in his mind to combat this. As some clouds gathered, a sudden burst of shining inspiration struck. If only it could work...

Frupplex88 had gone away, probably hiding somewhere. Snurple looked with horror and awe beside Ronin as a truly massive swarm of cats flooded the exterior of the hideout. A few seconds later, they came at them in roughly choreographed waves. A moment later, this was followed by a string of red blasts of energy.

Snurple heard a squeak. Four remaining Pwnage Kittens ran to the source of the squeak.

Frupplex88 called out from somewhere. "It's fine! These ones aren't trained!"

Indeed, all the cats started disappearing in all directions, but the crowd was still large enough to pose a threat. Thinking of something that might get rid of them, he thought he could use his lightning ray at the sky, but its solar-powered battery had run out.

Without his gun, he could not summon a blast of lightning powerful enough to scare them off. Fortunately, some real lightning came just as the cats were closing in. This caused all of them to become shocked and scatter, most of them back into the cave.

Naturo10 awoke with alarm in the so-called Secret Observatory, even though it was well-known to pretty much everyone who wasn't a part of Donut's Clan.

The only ones there were Frupplex88 and some of the guinea pigs. Snowy, Lizzie, Vapoury and Furrki were once again asleep on the floor.

He rapidly got up and went over to Frupplex88, barely noticing that he was in the Secret Observatory.

"Where are-", he began to ask.

"It's fine, I know what you're asking. Syrig and Snurple are up there. Megcat and Ronin have gone back to their homes in Donut's Clan. Of course, what's really bad is that we all got depowered after the battle. I really hope the effects aren't permanent..."

"But where are Greenpaw and Fireball?"

Frupplex88 looked irritated and shocked at the same time.

"Err, you see, I don't know. Nobody knows."

Naturo10 didn't bother to ask any more questions. Suddenly, he realised that there was something more at work here than Tyce's plans...  
rfgfdg  
TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE SOMETIME!

**Author's Note:**

> EPIC WIN. 26/2/2010


End file.
